4 Times
by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny
Summary: Percabeth fluffs with a twist! ...I suck at summaries. Percabeth. Fluffy. READ! Now with Thalico, but i need ideas!
1. Waking up Percy

Ok...this is just a new thing i was trying.

O...I do not own Percy Jackson!!!

Waking up Percy

1. I splashed water on his face, ice cold. Nothing seemed to happen. Realization and stupidity washed over me as I realized that you can't wake up a son of Poseidon with water. I didn't know whatelse to do, so I began to walk out of his room. Just as I turned around, an orb of ice-cold water doused _me_ from head to toe. I turned to him to see him sitting up, smirking. Note to self: Do _not_ usewater against a son of Poseidon, unless you want to take an early bath.

2. I went into his room to find hi snoring softly. Oh, he was _so_ cute. Oh well. I was _so_ going to get him back. I tied up his hands and feet, so that he couldn't really move. Thank the gods he was a heavy sleeper. I began to tickle him. He went into a fit of giggles before waking up and growling at me. He broke apart the ropes in a blink of an eye and tackled me, pinning my arms and ankles to the ground. Then, he started tickling _me_! Note to self: Do not use physical techniques on a person who bathed in the Styx.

3. I woke up, and got out of bed. Percy was still sleeping. Typical. I slapped him and told him to wake up, but nothing happened. I yelled his name into his ear at the top of my lungs. I danced around and made monkey noises. I slammed the door as hard as I could. I told him I was breaking up with him. Nothing I did seemed to work, so I went to the last resort, and whispered into his ear "Your mom made blue waffles for breakfast" He got out of bed in a flash, and ran out of the room, knocking me down in the process, forgetting that we no longer lived with his mom. He came back in the room and said "Are you _really_ breaking up with me?" Note to self: Get out of the way before you tell a guy that there is food.

4. I woke him up, and he sleepily said "5 more minutes!" and went back to sleep. "Oh no. You're coming with me, _now_" I said, and tried to drag him out of bed. He was too heavy. I put on my best puppy dog face and said "Pwetty pwetty pwease?" He didn't budge. "I'll kiss you!" He opened one eye. "For how long?" I liked where this was going. "As long as you want."

"Where?"

"Wherever."

"When?"

"Whenever."

"Swear on the river Styx?"

"Yup!" Well, that was easy. _I_ wasn't losing anything.

_**REVIEW!!!!! AND GIMME MORE IDEAS!!!!PLZ!!!!!!**_

_****__**PRESS IT!!!!!!!**_

_****___\\\\\\\\////////

_**\\\\\\\///////**_

_**\\\\\\//////**_

_**\\\\\/////**_

_**\\\\////**_

_**\\\///**_

_**\\//**_

_**\/**_


	2. Kissing Percy

I do not own PJO!!!

Oh, and these stories are from different ages, so they take place at different times.

Kissing Percy

1. Well, one week later, I kinda still owed the kiss to Percy.(AN: from the last chapter…) So, he leaned in, and the last minute, he moved his head and kissed me on the cheek. He, knowing I was expecting more, smirked and said "Gotcha!" I smacked him, but my hand bounced off like he was made of stone. I yelped, and clutched my hand. "You're gonna get it Seaweed Brain!" I said. Still smirking, he took my hand and kissed my palm. It wasn't what I expected, but it was still sweet.

2. Ok, this one was out of pure jealousy. We were walking in the park, when some preppy girls decided that they were _interested_ in Percy. I snuggled more into his chest, and he seemed to think that I was cold. He took off his jacket and draped around my shoulders. He was still oblivious to the girls blowing kisses and waving, like naiads. I told Percy I was tired, so we sat down on a bench. I glared at the girls, and kissed Percy. He was surprised, but leaned in anyways. On the way home, he whispered in my ear "I didn't know you got jealous?"

3. We were on this really pretty cruise ship, private rented. I was fingering the magic bracelet Percy's dad, Poseidon, gave to me as a blessing. Only I knew it was magic, it was like Riptide, it always appeared on my wrist. We were on the dock, my hands leaning off the side of the boat. The bracelet slipped off my wrist with a gush of wind and fell into the ocean. I, forgetting that it was magic, screamed in horror. Percy immediately jumped off the side of the boat. He came up a minute later with the bracelet in his hand. He smiled, and put it on my wrist. "It was _magic,_ Percy. It would've come back." I said, and kissed him. I don't think he noticed, but tiny hearts made of water were surrounding us in midair.

4. I thought this would be a regular checkup on my plans for Olympus, but before I knew it, we were both in front of all 12 gods. Hades was allowed to come, after the war. He even had a throne. Anyway, Percy got down on one knee, and said "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will you marry me?" "Y-yes!" I stammered, tears rolling down my cheeks. He kissed me. We looked up at the gods to see Ares and Hades sitting there, bored. Aphrodite and Apollo cheered. Poseidon was smiling, Athena was in the middle of laughing and glaring, a face I hoped never to see again on her, and Artemis and Hera just sat there and shook their heads. You'd expect Hera to give us some kind of blessing, being the goddess of marriage, but nooo, _someone_ can't take an insult. Hestia was at the hearth, and she looked at me and smiled. My life flashed in front of me, at the wedding, when we had kids, when we were old and gray…

_**REVIEW!!!!!I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!PLZZZZ!!!!!**_

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!NO FLAMES PLZ!

\\\\\\\\////////

\\\\\\\///////

\\\\\\//////

\\\\\/////

\\\\////

\\\///

\\//

\/


	3. At the Wedding

I don't own PJO!

At the Wedding (idea from Tessa)

1. "You look great! Stop shaking, you're ruining the moment!" Thalia said. 5 minutes until I have to walk down the isle. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous! My dress was a silky white satin-ish fabric with little embroided flowers. It flowed down in a cascade. It has a long train, and my veil matched perfectly, put at the top of my head, with a sparkly white tiara. At this point I felt like Bella Swan, Lexie, an Aphrodite girl, putting the finishing touches on me, like Alice Cullen. I walked out of the room, bouquet in hand, and met up with my dad. I linked my arm into his, remembering the promise I made to myself that I wouldn't cry. We started to walk until we opened the doors, and one look inside made me break my own promise.

2. I walked down the isle, trying to ignore the gasps of wonder coming from the friends and family. I kept my focus on the incredibly handsome man I was about to append my forever with. When I got there, I felt like I ran a marathon, almost at the rate of hyperventilating. I calmed myself down, ad my father gave my hand to Percy. As we said our vows, his eyes were twinkling with longing. When the priest (Who was one of my half-sibling's uncles) said "You may now kiss the bride", he took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

3. We walked onto the dance floor, for the traditional first dance. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine on is shoulders. He said "You look beautiful. Well, more than usual." He said. He was dancing surprisingly well, due to the disaster that happened the last time he tried to dance with me. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, when did you get so good at dancing?" I asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied. I sighed, and he said "Someone isn't used to defeat, now are they?" Percy said. "You're such an idiot, Seaweed Brain!" I said, and kissed him. The crowd cheered.

4. We both held the ribbon-coated handle of the knife, and attempted to cut the extremely tall wedding cake. It had 'Percy + Annabeth' in the middle, and 'Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl' written around the edge of the cake. We cut a piece off. I put a chunk of cake in Percy's mouth, but he had other plans. He scraped some icing off the cake and put it on my nose. I put some on his cheeks, and he put some on my forehead. We were laughing along with the people around us. I didn't know what was in the future, but I was glad I could figure it out with Percy.

**_REVIEW!!!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!_**

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!

* * *

**\\\\\\\\////////**

**\\\\\\\///////**

**\\\\\\//////**

**\\\\\/////**

**\\\\////**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


	4. Author's Note

I'd just like to say thanks for the amazing people who reviewed.

So thanks to Sarai, Tessa, and indianajoneslover307

And special thanks to B., for awesome advice, and awesome reviews!!!

And I promise to have the next chapter up, but i still need ideas!!

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!


	5. A Family

We are a family (idea from wouldnt u like to know)

1. I looked at the beautiful baby for the first time. After going through all that hard work, I couldn't ask for anything better than that fragile little baby in my arms. She looked so much like Percy, his hair, his nose, his lips, but she had my eyes. I wouldn't have thought that my eyes would look good, but they matched _perfectly_. Just then, Percy walked in, and sat at the end of the bed. We were perfect, a perfect family. She smiled, and we smiled back at the fact that this miracle was ours, all ours, to cherish forever.

2. Poseidon and Athena came to bless the baby, something I feared since yesterday. Me and Percy were sitting on the hospital bed, playing with Peala Miya Jackson (We named her after Percy's sister, Pealea) when they came. Percy blocked Peala's eyes so she wouldn't go blind on her second day in this world. "Mother," I said. "Hello, Father." Percy said. Wordlessly, Poseidon and Athena put their hands on Peala's chest, and spoke in Ancient Greek. When they were done, Poseidon said "She has the power of the sea, just like you, Percy" and Athena said "She now has the intelligence of Athena, also like you, Annabeth. And, Poseidon and I recommend that you tell her who she is by age 10. She is just as powerful as you are. You know what that means." And on that happy thought, they left.

3. "C'mon, Peal! It's time to go to Aunt Thalia's house!" She popped off from on the couch. She was 11, and we still hadn't told her the truth of who she is. We decided to tell her at Nico and Thalia's house, because she adored her aunt. "Is Uncle Nico gonna be there? He's kinda creepy…like gothic. Oh, and Aunt Thalia? She's cool!" She said. "Yes, they will both be there!" I replied. We got in the car. After 20 minutes, we got there. We all got in Thalia's living room, and sat down. "Peala, you are a demigod. Half god, half human." I said, straight out. "Yeah, I know." "HOW?" Percy exclaimed. "Grandma and Grandpa, or should I say Poseidon and Athena, told me." Well, this was a waste. "_I told you _by _10. I had to tell her._" I heard Athena say in my head. Percy looked at me, and I nodded, knowing that he just got that message from his father.

4. It was the day to drop them off to Camp Half-Blood. Aussie and Peala were old enough to get a proper training. Aussie was 12, Peala was 13. We decided to become counselors at the camp, to watch over the kids and to get our demigod training renewed. We dropped them into their cabins, Aussie in the Athena, Peala in the Poseidon. At the end of the day, I had a bunk in the Athena cabin, so I went to sleep there. I slept next to Aussie. I wasn't tired, and neither was Aussie. We talked about her day, and then out of the blue, she asked "Mom, what was your first quest like?"


	6. Nico almost gets Thalia kicked out

Heyy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here goes!

I'm switching to Thalia and Nico too…

4 Times Nico almost gets Thalia kicked out of the hunt

1. Nico put the banana peel on the floor, in the middle of the hallway. He was just testing out to see if a banana peel was actually slippery, but he didn't expect Thalia of all people to slip on the thing. But there she was, walking in her black converse hi-tops, straight towards the peel. He tried to warn her, but nevertheless, she stepped right on the peel,and slipped, straight into Nico's arms. Percy and Annabeth stood there wide-eyed as a crown gathered around them. She was clutching onto his upper arms, and his hands were on her waist, supporting her. She looked into his dark eyes for a split second, then got up, cleared her throat, and walked away, pulling Annabeth with her.

2. This time, it wasn't really his fault…sort of. He was drunk, for Hades' sake! Perhaps he had had a little bit too much, because he tried to make a move on her. Thalia Grace, the most unapproachable girl in the world. He walked up behind her and said hey, in a deep voice, and kissed her on the cheek. She immediately spun around and slapped him, then saw who it was. She stood there wide eyed, while Nico rubbed his cheek gingerly. She walked away slowly, and the next morning the only thought going through Nico's head was _What did I do?_

3. Thalia was cornered. That's right; the brave, fearless Thalia was cornered. Not by monsters. Not by a god. No. She was cornered by a bunch of drunken rapists. 3 of them. One leaned in close and said

"Hey babe, why don't you come home with us tonight, we'll do you up real good."

Her hand immediately went to the hilt of her knife hidden in her sleeve, but she remembered that it would do no good to humans. She started panicking as they ganged up on her. She tried slapping one of them, but he caught her hand and laughed.

"You want to do it the hard way? Well fine." The one who she tried to slap said. He twisted her hand and a sharp pain spread through her hand. She cried out and sank to the floor, thinking_ This is the end_. She heard a voice growl behind her.

"Get away from her!" She wrenched her eyes closed, not being able to see whoever had come to save her get hurt. She heard a thud and a bunch of yells, and sounds that sounded like punches and a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her. She didn't resist, because she knew these arms. She opened her eyes, to see Nico's eyes looking straight into hers. She couldn't control herself; she broke down right into his arms, huge shuddering sobs erupting from her throat. He muttered soothing words into her ear and as her sobs subsided to silent tears, she drifted off to sleep right into his arms.

4. Nico slipped into her window the next morning to see if she was alright. _She was almost raped, of course she's not alright!_ He thought to himself. She was peacefully sleeping, in the same position he had put her in the night before. Her chest was moving up and down, as his heart raced faster. He was looking at the girl he loved. Yes, He, Nico di Angelo, was in love with Thalia Grace. But he could never tell her. She would chop his head off. She stirred in her sleep, and he immediately rushed over, and rubbed her back. She got up, and the first words that came out of her mouth were

"I love you." He took a deep breath.

"But, wont you…wont you get kicked out of the Hunt?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but it cracked. She smiled.

"I don't care." She leaned over, and their lips met. It was like an electric current was flowing through him, not the 'I'll shock you and kill you with my lightning' daughter of Zeus type, but the love type, the one where you feel the sparks fly. He pulled back, and said

"I love you too" She smiled at they kissed again.

Oops, this time he did get her kicked out of the Hunt.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I need more ideas!

It can be either for Percabeth of Thalico!

Well, the review button is on the next line, you know what to do!


	7. Thalia Zaps Nico

Hey, some of you had confusion on the last chapter, so here's something:

This is when Percy and Annabeth are about 18, in their senior year, and Nico and Thalia are 15.

If you have any more confusion, PM me or review and ill wither PM you or put it in the next chapter

Enjoy! (this is still Thalico)

And I'm changing this into mini one shots, because I haven't gotten any ideas, so I cant think of four different ideas for anything anymore.

Ill continue with the four thing if you guys give me ideas!

Thalia zaps Nico

1. Thalia and Nico are in their biggest fight ever.

"You cheated! I saw you hug her! Is she more pretty than me? Is the a daughter of Aphrodite? Is that it? Why Nico? I thought you loved me!" She cried.

"I do! Let me explain! She is my-"

"I don't want to know who she is!"

"Please" He said softly, stepping closer to her. Before she could think, she raised her finger towards his chest and said

"You dirty little liar" and zapped him with one hundred volts of electricity (A/N I don't know id that would kill a person or not, but it wasn't supposed to kill him!) He flew into the wall and broke a hole through it, landing on the other side in a crumpled heap. She flew over to his side and checked for a heartbeat. Thank the gods, it was there. He coughed and sat up.

"Thalia, she is my _sister_"

OK, I know this is a disappointment, but again, I cant think of ideas, so I'm going to change this into a bunch of mini one shots if you guys don't help me!


	8. Poseidon and AthenaTHEY KNOW

**Heyy! **

**Im back!**

**This is when the gods find out about Percabeth!**

1. Athena (Dun Dun DUNNNN)

Annabeth Chase, at age 17:

Annabeth was lying down in her bed, happy thoughts of Percy roaming through her head, when her mom popped into the room, angry look on her face.

"Uh, hi mom…" Annabeth said. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"How dare you." Athena said, glaring.

"What did I do?" Now Annabeth was confused.

"You-you are dating that _sea spawn_!" Athena roared.

"Mom, I can date whoever I want. You can't control me!" Annabeth cried.

"Oh yeah? I can kill that sea spawn! I can't kill his father, but I can kill him!" Athena hissed.

"M-mom, please don't! He didn't do anything! He is not Poseidon, you can be mad with Poseidon, but please don't bother us, because we didn't _do_ anything!"

"We are not done with this!" Athena said, walking towards the door. "And when that sea spawn breaks your heart, don't come crying to me, I've got better things to do" She walked out the door, leaving Annabeth on her bed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

2. Poseidon

Percy Jackson, at age 17:

Percy was walking along the beach at Camp Half-Blood, waiting for Annabeth to arrive at camp. When he got to the camp border, he turned around to walk back, but to only find Poseidon standing there.

"Hi dad…what are you doing here?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Son, I heard you've been dating that Owl Head's daughter, Annabeth Chase."

"Ok, dad, I know this conversation was gonna happen sooner or later, but I love Annabeth, with all my heart. I've known her since I was twelve, and I'm not going to let her go, no matter what you, or Athena, say about it."

"Well, son, I was actually coming over here to say I approve…"

"R-really?" Percy's face broke out into a smile. "Thanks dad!" Poseidon patted Percy's shoulder.

"Looks like you finally got the girl, right? I'm just glad you didn't date that Dare chick. She's kinda weird, don't you think?"

Bonus!

Poseidon walked over to Athena's throne, where she was drawing battle plans.

"Hey Owl Head. Don't you ever stop working?"

"No. And I'll be the first to say that io don't approve of our children's relationship with each other."

"I do. Its love, Athena. Just because you hate me doesn't mean I hate you. And our children are a whole other story. Can't you just bury the hatchet, just for them? Aphrodite already said we're going to be in-laws in the near future."

"Fine, for them. But don't expect me to go best friendly on you and go out for coffee."

NEXT WEEK

"Sooo…do you want a latte or a frappe chino?" Poseidon asked.

"Ummm…I don't know, I've never been to Starbucks…" Athena said.

**Thanks guys!**

**Next time I'll do Hades and Zeus 'kay?**


	9. Zeus and HadesTHEY KNOW TOO

**Hi, here's Zeus and Hades**

1. There was Nico, sitting in his cabin…doing nothing…when Hades popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello son. I hear there is a lot of demigod dating going around. It's a dangerous sport son. Be careful." Hades said in his depressing voice.

"Wait, you're not…mad? That I'm dating a daughter of Zeus?"

"Well, I'm proud of you…sort of. I didn't get a girl until I was like, 3 thousand years old. How did Poseidon put it? Ah, yes. So you finally got the girl. I'm just glad you didn't wash up on Calypso's island. "

"What?"

"Never mind…well, I must be on my way."

"Wait, you just came here to congratulate me on getting a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Bye" And Hades was gone. Just like that.

"Wow, Percy. You just had to ask for more interaction with the children. You couldn't have asked for a mullet or something?"

2. And then, there was Thalia, rocking out to Paramore in her cabin, all alone, when Zeus quietly went in unnoticed. He waited a minute just watching his daughter dance like a weirdo, and then he yelled

"THALIA GRACE!" Thalia fell down, got back up, and faced her father.

"Yes father?"

"Why you- I should just blast you to pieces for just- how could you?"

"Whoa, is this about Nico? Chill, dad, chill"

"You will NOT tell the ruler of the gods to CHILL! Nor will you DATE the insolent little child of Hades!"

"Dad, I will date whoever I want to date, besides you can't really kill him."

"And why not?"

"Because, his dad is HADES!"

"Oh…um…have fun on your date next weekend. Wear something nice."

"Date?"

"What! He hasn't asked you yet? Darn you, Aphrodite, and your stupid love prophecies. Ok, bye!" And he popped out.

"Well…that was weird. Darn you, Percy. Why did you have to ask for more interaction? Why didn't you just ask for a mullet? And why is Zeus being so bipolar?"

Bonus!

2 WEEKS LATER

"So Hades, what do you want, a latte or a frappe chino?" Zeus asked.

"I don't really know. I've never been to Starbucks, but the dead Starbucks employees say the double chocolate chip Frappe chino is good." Hades replied.

"Oh, it is, I had it last week!" Athena interjected.

"Yes, and I had the caramel one, and it was quite good."

~one hour later~

The gods were all slurping on the last but of frappe chino from their Starbucks cups. They all looked at each other at the same time.

"LET'S GET ANOTHER!"

**Thanks guys, sorry its short, but I need more ideas! PLEASE!**


	10. RaNdOmNeSs

Tis time for RANDOMNESS!

1. Percy tries to be romantic

Failure number 1: Percy took the single flower from the lady at the register. He had bought Annabeth a daisy for Valentines Day. Why didn't he buy a rose you ask? Because he wanted to be original. Uh oh. This couldn't end well. He drove to Annabeth's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened the door and flung into Percy's arms. Percy held the flower out and said

"Happy Valentines day Annabeth!" He gave her the flower. Her eyes widened and she sneezed.

"Percy _achoo!_ I'm allergic to _achoo!_ daisies! a_choo!_"

**Since we're being random here, just letting u know that u should check out my new harry potter/percy Jackson crossover fanfic called Alternate Dimension! PLZ! And leave a review! R&R!**

2. No kissing and driving

As far as Percy could see, the road was straight. He glanced over to the right, then to the left. Then he looked at his girlfriend Annabeth. He leaned forward and their lips touched. Annabeth pulled away and shrieked as a car crashed into Percy's side.

TWO HOURS LATER

Luckily, Percy only got out with a broken leg. He was sitting in his hospital room, Annabeth at his side.

"So, hey Annabeth, while were doing nothing here, can we finish that kiss?"

"PERCY!"

3. Pets

Dog- the dog jumped up on percy's shoulder and growled, trying to kill him. End. Of. Story.

Cat-whenever percy walked into the room, the cat hissed at him. He started having nightmares.

Bird-the bird, which happened to be a baby owl, almost bit off Percy;s finger. He still wonders how its small beak can fit around his thumb in the first place.

Hamster-it was rabid. Self explanatory.

Fish. "Annabeth, look it just did a back flip!" Annabeth sighed. Out of all the pets in the world, he had to pick a FISH?

4. WAT?

Quite frankly, I cant think of a four…I needs ur ideas! And read my crossover Alternate Dimension! R&R for BOTH stories! PLZ! Im relying on u guys!


	11. I Found A Four!

Ahah, I have found a four!

4. Peala, Aussie, Katie, and Michael.

Background info:

Peala Jackson (current age: 14)

Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Black Hair

Grey Eyes

No Nickname

Ausilia Jackson (current age: 8)

Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Blonde Hair with Black streaks

Green-grayish eyes

Nickname: Aussie

Katie DiAngelo (current age: 15)

Daughter of Nico and Thalia DiAngelo

Black Hair

Dull Blue eyes

No Nickname

Michael DiAngelo (current age: 14)

Son of Nico and Thalia DiAngelo

Black Hair

Bright Blue eyes

Nickname: Mike

STORY:

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this!" Katie said. They had run away from camp, to go on a quest to find the Golden Fleece that had been stolen from Thalia's Tree. Chiron had not let them go on a quest to find it because they were no longer in need of it. Katie, being the oldest, had just realized that they had no outside world skills what-so-ever. The other three just shrugged and continued to walk away. Aussie came over to Katie and said

"Katie, I'm not scared."

"I know. We'll keep going."

Katie glanced at Peala and Mike for any reaction, but they were walking together a few feet ahead. They always denied having feelings for each other, but it was as clear as day that they liked each other. They were currently on a cliff in Iowa. (sorry if there are no cliffs in Iowa, I have NO idea o.O) Suddenly, Aussie slipped off the edge of the cliff and fell straight towards the water over 100 feet below. Peala, Mike, and Katie all yelled, but she was gone. Katie sat down hard on a rock and thought about all the good times she had shared with Aussie. That little kid had been glued to her side ever since she could talk. Peala sobbed into Mike's chest and he did his best to soothe her, but tears were coming out of his eyes too. Katie and Peala looked up at the same time to see Aussie standing on a sheet of water.

"What are all you guys crying about? Did some one die?" They had all forget about the blood of Poseidon in her. They all laughed and shared a group hug. _We can make it through this ._Katie thought.

**I think the next four should be about these four's quest right? R&R! and chack out my new story Alternate Dimension!**


	12. Notice

Hey guys, just a notice (sorry to disappoint, ill have another chap. Up soon!), I changed my pen name from **Percy's-Girlfriend-Pernisha **to **I-luv-Percy-and-Danny**

Just wanted to let u know


	13. Annoying Annabeth

Back to our sweet old Percabeth!

Have funnnn

And REVIEW!

Annoying Annabeth (kind of a rip=pff from family guy…sorry)

"Anabethhhh" Percy said. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth"

Annabeth tried to pull the pillow she was on top of out from under her and cover her ears from the annoying sounds coming from her boyfriend.

"Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie"

She groaned and covered her ears with her own hands. Her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Annsy, Annsy, Annsy, Annsy, Annsy, Annsy"

She was getting ready to slap him, but she stopped herself because of her extreme maturity, something _somebody_ seemed to lack.

"Bethy, Bethy, Bethy, Bethy, Bethy"

"WHAT?" She was sure that was the last straw.

"Flippy just did another back flip!" Then he ran away giggling like a little ran after him and attempted to swat him, but she ended up dropping Flippys fish bowl. Luckily Percy was able to catch the water with his control over it. He sniffed.

"Annie, you almost killed Flippy!"

Sorry, another one-shot

Ill try to update sooner

And review! They fuel the creative juices!


	14. Prom

Hope this satisfies...i guess

i havent gotten any reviews :(

cmon people!

Prom

Annabeth tugged on her boyfriends arm. He was all but refusing to go into the school doors, even after he had bought a nice suit and a corsage and everything.

"C'mon Percy. It'll be funnnn" She tried to coax him, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, like making a fool out of myself in front of the whole school is fun." He pouted.

"Percy, please? For me?" She put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Aw, cmon, you know that I cant resist the face!" She smirked and successfully pulled him through the doors into the room full of dancing teens and bored looking chaperones.

"Thanks" She skipped away from him to go find Thalia, leaving him staring at her, awestruck.

After they announced the identity of the prom king and queen (Which quite frankly, was not Percy and Annabeth) Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"You know, I guess I'm not that scared after all" He took her hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. There was a particularily slow song playing. They begun dancing in perfect coordination to the music.

"You know, you're a great dancer" Annabeth said. She laid her head on his chest and felt the familiar heartbeat pick up a bit.

"Well, Paul might of showed me a few moves"

"Then why were you so scared?"

"I…I don't know." She kissed him lightly. It wasn't that important, or special, but it meant the world to him. And later, as he stood there on her porch, he danced with her one last time for the night before letting her go.

i thought that was cute

yeahhh...11:06 is when i get my creativity flowing ;)


	15. Cussingbad

Annabeth has been trying to get Percy to…refrain from cussing:

Example 1: The cursed flat surface

Percy was walking across a flat surface when he tripped, and Annabeth chose that time to walk into the room.

"Of, fu-curses! You cursed flat surface!" Annabeth shook her head at him. At least he was making an effort. Or maybe he was scared of her. Anyway, it was working.

Example 2: Annabeth gets the shizzles

Percy and Annabeth were walking home from who knows where when she dug her extremely pointy heel into his foot (on accident of course)

"Sh-izzles…to the dizzle on the fizzle for the…hizzle?" He found himself in the time-out corner for making Annabeth's ears bleed.

Example 3: Good cop, bad cop, dirty assassin

Percy and Annabeth were watching CSI for whatever reason when they found out who the criminal was.

"Get away from the little girl, you assho-you dirty ass…assin! Yeah, dirty assassin! The person who assassinates…" Then Annabeth duct taped his mouth shut.

Example 4: Rachel's female dog (warning: Rachel bashing)

Rachel floated over to Percy and Annabeth and shoved a Chihuahua in his face.

"Look at my new puppy! It's a girl" She said flirtatiously.

"Get that thing away from me you bi- um…female…dog?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. At least it fit.

Example 5: Fishy…

Percy was watching a reality TV show…don't ask.

Apparently, the really buff guy was being mean.

"Oh you bas-er, bass fish! Yeah, he's a bass fish. I bet he's all slippery like a fish and has fish lips and a fish tail, and a fish fin and another fish fin and fish breath, 'cause he's a FISH!" he sighed "he's somehow right behind me, isn't he" Annabeth nodded. Poor Percy.

Example 6: Beavers

This one was just a random outburst (Percy blames the ADHD)

"Oh damn…yeah, uh beaver dam! 'Cause they're beavers…and they live in dams…beavers…and teeth…wood…stuff…dams…wait, what?"

Haha, just an idea that popped into my mind

Hope u liked it!

And remember, the review button is on the next line!


	16. Laundry Matters

Hey guys! I haven't died! Here's the next chappie! (Sadly, its only a one-shot…I'm thinking of dropping the whole '4' thing…)

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaanabeth!" Percy jogged to keep up with the infuriated daughter of Athena. He took her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing him. Her stormy grey eyes were so intense that it looked that there was a hurricane and a tornado packed into a small space that was way too small. So, in translation: She was MAD.

"I'm sorry!" His eyes, however, were pleading.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't know how you could do something so…so…stupid!" Ouch. That hurt. She shrugged out of his grip and walked into their worst subject (where the teacher hated them), English. She took her usual spot next to Thalia, but made Nico sit in the spot next to her, so the only way Percy could sit anywhere near her was in front of her. Thalia shot him an apologetic and sympathetic look.

When the teacher got into the lesson, he turned around and whispered,

"Please forgive me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're stupid"

"For what?"

"Everything!"

"Miss Chase! Mr Jackson! Please refrain from talking. " The beady eyed teacher glared at them for a moment, then turned back to the board.

"It's not that bad!"

"Yeah, it is!" Oh, perhaps I should tell you why she was mad in the first place. You see, our favorite son of Poseidon had accidentally dropped his bright red socks into Annabeth's white laundry, turning certain articles of clothing pink.

"Annabeth, it doesn't matter if your wearing pink underwear!" Now, that comment wouldn't have been too bad, if Percy remembered to whisper. Poor, poor Percy.

* * *

No offense to people who wear pink underwear. I totally respect that. Unless you're a guy.

Anyways, hope you liked it! Review!

And guess what? I learned how to use the line break!

Yay me! **


	17. HELP ME!

Hey guys (Yeah sorry, its just an author's note) I've noticed that this story used to be kinda mushy and a little more serious than it is now. I like the fact that it is random and funny, because that's the kind of story that I like to read. My writing style has changed in the past year, but if you want the fluffy lovey seriousness back, then I can probably do that, but otherwise, I'm gonna keep this random and funny stuff. So feel free to offer your opinion on the matter, because if you don't, you're not gonna read what you want to. And I have another chapter almost done, so stay tuned!


	18. DONE! SORRY!

Hey guys…I know I haven't updated in FOREVER…but unless I think of some miraculous idea or something, this story is discontinued. And NO, this story is not up for adoption or anything like that.

Now that that's out of the way, does anyone know why 'Annabeth's Hat' is a character?


	19. Remember, Please

Heyyyyy

This is The Son of Neptune centered, so yeahhh

* * *

An unsuspecting tear slid down Annabeth's face and fell to the wooden floor of the flying ship she was currently on. Piper walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Annabeth wiped the wetness from her face with her jacket sleeve. She was holding a golden drachma she won off of Percy when she won a bet before he was taken from her.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. He'll remember you. He's still in love with you. A strong feeling like love doesn't just go away. And you said he responded to you when you tried to contact him."

"I know, Piper. I'm just worried…Jason didn't remember anything, he still doesn't remember everything. What if Percy doesn't know me? What if I'm a stranger to him? Just because he remembers my face doesn't mean he remembers me and all that we've been through."

"I know he'll remember you. From what I've heard about him, he's strong. He'll power through." Piper led Annabeth to the edge of the ship, where she leaned over it to see if land was in sight. Once the clouds cleared out, she saw a city-like camp, and she smiled through her sadness and worry.

Even if he didn't remember her, she still remembered him.

She could finally see Percy again.

* * *

Hehe, sorry, its REALLY short. But I was inspired…and I feel bad for not updating…

And I swore I'd never write about the Heroes of Olympus series…but I did…o wellz…

So…hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I completely understand.


End file.
